


They Don't Know About Us

by bookshelf_thoughts



Series: Drarry one shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Auror Potter, Dinner Party, Drarry, Fanfic, Fluff, Fluffy, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Mead, Muggle Clothes, Oneshot, Roses, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Suits, drarry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookshelf_thoughts/pseuds/bookshelf_thoughts
Summary: Harry and Draco are in a secret relationship. When they are both invited to Ron and Hermione's house for dinner, will they give the game away?





	They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Did I use one direction lyrics for the title... Yes I did.
> 
> This is basically a little fluff au where nothing dramatic happens but hopefully you enjoy reading...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *updated and edited 20/1/18, first published 17/9/17*

Harry and Draco had secretly been going out for a month when it happened. Hermione had arrived at Harry's one morning and invited him over for dinner with her and Ron on the Friday. Free for the evening, he accepted. It just so happened than when Draco arrived that evening he too had been asked by Hermione for dinner for Friday. 

Since getting together they had decided to keep themselves a secret. It was hardly difficult for one more evening, they'd decided on realising what this meant. It wasn't as if they hadn't faced other times when put in the same event where they had to act distant.

Harry was an Auror and Draco the assistant of Hermione, the Minister of Magic. They'd met for the first time since leaving Hogwarts six months previously at a formal work evening filled with endless speeches but with a healthy supply of champagne. The rest, as they say, is history.

"Do we arrive seperately?" Harry asked as he put on a tie on the Friday.  
He was stood in front of a long mirror in his bedroom as Draco buttoned up his own shirt on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I'll go first and you follow after five minutes."

Harry finished tying his tie and began putting on his suit jacket. In the months of re-meeting, Harry had introduced Draco to muggle fashion, specifically the wonders of muggle suits. It had been a wise choice as he'd look at Malfoy the first time in the suit shop. Ever since he couldn't help but stare on seeing his boyfriend in a suit, they did rather compliment him.

"Have you see my shoes?" Draco asked, walking around the edge of the bed and over to stand by Harry. He began brushing down his suit and fixing his collar.

"By the front door I think."

"Thanks, love." Malfoy made a pleased sound at his reflection, pecked Harry on the cheek and made to find his shoes.

"How long have we got?" Harry called, pushing back his hair in a pointless attempt at taming it.

"I'm leaving in five."

Harry left his room and made for the kitchen. A bottle of mead was stood on the counter beside a bunch of flowers. They'd bought the items the day before.

"Right, here you go," Harry said, handing the flowers to Draco.

Together they left the house and shut the door.

"See you soon," Draco said. He leaned over and gave Harry a kiss, capturing his jaw in his free hand. Then he stepped back and disapparated.

Harry sat down on his front step and waited. He knew he'd have to tell his friends eventually about them. but for now he and Draco were content with keeping their relationship to themselves. After the war people still held their prejudices, and even if their friends were supportive, it didn't mean the rest of the wizarding world would be.

Approximately five minutes later, cold from the night's chill, he stood and apparated onto his friends doorstep. 

He rang the bell and heard the muffled sound of laughter coming from inside the house. Then came the sound of quiet footsteps and the door swung open.

"Harry!" Hermione beamed, holding the door open to let him through. He handed over the mead.

"Thank you, it's lovely. Draco got us some beautiful roses."

"Malfoy?" Harry asked with mock surprised.

"Oh I forgot to mention, I've invited him over too. Thought it would be nice for the four of us to have dinner together."

She followed him through to the living room where Harry was greeted by Ron. It was most weeks that Harry ate at their house but with the introduction of Draco it felt different, more formal.

"Potter," came the familiar voice from behind him. He turned to find Draco standing by the kitchen door. The knowing smile on his face Harry felt only he could read.

"Malfoy, nice to see you."

They shook hands, laughter in their eyes. It felt like a game, the outcome being to make it through the evening without blowing their cover.

"Long time no see."

Ron offered them both a glass of mead and with their approving nods the bottle Harry had brought was opened and poured out.

"Want one, Hermione?" Ron asked, but she shook her head.

"Harry, could you give me a hand with something. I know you've just arrived but..." She motioned to the kitchen. Harry, drink in hand, followed her through. 

"I know it's a bit awkward inviting Draco here, but I thought it would be nice for you two to have a talk." She said once the door was shut.

"What are you on about?"

"I remember you get to on well with him at that Ministry party quite a while back. I know you've not seen much of him since but I thought I could invite him over tonight."

"Hermione, I don't need setting up!"

"Just give it a chance, would you?"

"Alright, but seriously I don't need you to set me up on dates."

"Really? Are you with someone?"

"No!" He said slightly too loudly to be entirely believable, "I just want to find someone outside of a dinner party."

Hermione seemed to believe him and so she left the room and he followed.

"Sorry, just needed help with the food," she lied, moving to stand beside Ron.

The talk before dinner centralised around work and continued as they sat down and began eating.

"So, what's with the whole muggle clothes thing?" Ron asked around a mouthful of potato, waving his fork at Draco and Harry's suits.

"You know I've always worn muggle clothes," Harry said simply.

"I was convinced into buying this by a friend of mine. But I think they look rather good," Malfoy said, directly across the table from Harry.

"Yes, they don't look awful," Ron observed.

"Ron!" Hermione scorned, "I think they look very nice."

"Yeah, that's what I mean. They're not bad," Ron reasoned.

"What do you think of mine, Potter? After all, I'm hardly a muggle fashion expert like yourself," Malfoy asked, looking across at Harry with a smirk. His friends eyes lay on him.

He cleared his throat.

"Very nice. It's your colour I'd say, but it's not as tailored as I thought you'd go for." 

When suit buying Malfoy had first tried on a size too small. Whilst it did fit to his body rather wonderful, and much to Harry's liking, it had been so tight Malfoy could hardly breathe. He's gone a size up and laughed at Harry's disappointment at the slight oversize of the suit. 

"I think you should get one, Ron," Harry said quickly afterwards, wanting the attention off him.

"Maybe."

There was a pregnant pause as they silently ate their dinner.

"More mead anyone?" Draco offered, holding up the bottle that sat before him. Ron nodded and Draco poured it, when he got to Hermione's glass she shook her head.

When their plates were cleared Harry and Malfoy simultaneously offered to take them into the kitchen. Hermione went with them and grabbed the crumble that was for dessert. She rushed out again, using her wand to levitate it as she carried the bowls through to the dining room.

"How'd you think we're doing?" Harry asked once the door had shut on them.

"Wonderfully," Draco replied, tilting his boyfriend's chin up so he could reach his lips.

Harry reached his hands up to weave behind Draco's neck and head and pulled him closer.

It was then the door opened.

They leapt apart and Harry made for the sink, forgetting that he had no plates with him to put anywhere. He'd left them on the side.

"I forgot the spoons," Hermione said, moving to the draw to get them. 

Draco took this opportunity to slip from the room. Harry found the suspicious eyes of his friend on him as he followed Draco out.

Dessert was even more delicious than their main meal and afterwards it left them all feeling rather mellowed.

After thanking them for the food and company Draco departed half an hour later, Harry knew he was heading for Harry's house. That was why fifteen minutes later he too excused himself. He said goodbye to Ron and went to the door, here Hermione was to say goodbye.

"Is there something going on between you two?" She asked him simply, watching as his hand hesitated on the door handle.

"Me and Malfoy? No!"

"Alright," she said, not looking convinced.

"Is there any big news you want to tell me?" He asked back, look down at her stomach, remember she'd kept refusing drinks when he knew she loved mead.

"Not right now," she said with a shake of her head.

They said their final goodbyes and Harry left, apparating to his house.

Draco was sat down the couch when he got inside. His suit jacket was lying neatly on the seat beside him and his shoes were kicked off.

"That was a nice evening," Harry said, stepping out of his shoes and pulling off his tie.

"Do you reckon they know?"

"Not right now," Harry said, sitting down beside Malfoy.

Their lips met, moving together in slow harmony.


End file.
